Waitng For the Right Time
by Seth Clearwaters girl
Summary: Quil has a great way for Claire to celebrate her 18th birthday. It'll be an evening of romance and a first time for extra special love. Will it all go like he has planned?


**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz! But can I have a werewolf please!! I'll get you a cookie Stephanie!!**

Quil and I sat in my living room after a long day at the beach. The day had been perfect complete with lots of sunshine. We had gone cliff diving with the others in the afternoon shortly after lunch then the evening had been all about us.

We took a long walk down the beach hand in hand, neither of us speaking. It was like words weren't necessary to know what the other was feeling or thinking. In the past year I had began to discover Quil as more than a best friend. He was everything I looked for in a guy and so much more. He was someone I knew I could talk to about anything, the one person who knew everything about me and still loved me unconditionally. There were never any secrets between Quil and I, he was my best friend, my boyfriend and my lover. Well not officially on that last one.

Sure we had fooled around a little, many, many kisses, some roaming hands but never any penetration. My father and Sam had made sure Quil knew the rules, in the state of Washington. There was to be no sex with hands mouths or otherwise until I was eighteen. My dad had even threatened Quil with jail if he dared even try and we took him seriously.

Now with my eighteenth birthday only a week away Quil was defiantly pushing the boundaries as far as he could. Like to night for example.

We were sitting in my living room watching a movie, but I couldn't tell you what was happening. Quil was kissing my neck and nipping at it with his teeth. I moaned as he slid his hand up my shirt and began to massage my breast. His mouth then descended on mine. I put my hands in his hair that was almost as long as mine and pulled him closer to me.

I bit his bottom lip lightly, knowing it drove him crazy, and slid my tongue into his mouth in one solid movement. The kiss became move and move passionate as his tongue wrestled with mine. We explored every inch of each others mouths.

I couldn't hold back a shiver as his warm hand slid up my thigh and trailed at the end of my short shorts I was wearing. In one swift movement he pulled me on to his lap so I was straddling him. I rubbed up against him creating friction that was driving us both mad with desire. I could feel his hardness against my core as I moved.

He put his hands on my hips and pushed me harder against him. He was looking deep into my eyes and I could see his desire and need there. I was sure he could feel how wet I was through my shorts.

He pulled me into another mind blowing kiss as we rocked together. A heard a deep growl escaped his throat as we kissed. As he pulled away form the kiss he made a hissing noise trying to regain some composure before he spoke.

"Oh good god Claire you have to stop but I don't want you too." he said breathlessly.

"I know this feels so good. Oh Quil only one more week and we can do whatever we want." I stopped moving.

His hand trailed across my pelvic bone to unbutton my shorts. Slowly his hand found its way inside my shorts and he began to move his fingers back and forth. I arched my back as he watched me. His warm hand was almost too much for me to bear and I could feel a weird sensation in my stomach as his hand moved against me.

"You like that don't you?" He asked, watching me intently.

"Yes Qu..il," my voice quivered.

I had never felt this sensation before and it scared me a little and I tensed up a bit. I concentrated on the sound of Quil's voice telling me not to tense up. He told me to just go with the feeling and enjoy it. Let it lead my and don't try and control it. His hands were doing things they had never done before touching in places and in ways they never had and it felt so good. It felt like my whole body was going to explode.

"Don't you think it's time for Quil to go home." My dad said from the doorway of the living room.

Both our heads snapped around to where his voice had come from. Quil's quickly withdrew his hand from my pants and the wonderful sensation was gone. My dad had ruined it.

Quil and I got up form the couch with my dad eying us the whole time. I rebut toned and zipped my shorts before turning around, suddenly feeling guilty for letting Quil do that with his hand.

We walked to the door hand in hand as my dad's eyes followed us. Quil knew he was walking a fine line with my dad. He had been since our relationship turned from more than friendship about a year ago. I hated the way my dad always seemed to be watching us. Watching for Quil to do something wrong or waiting for me too slip up and let him. The tension was getting to all of us.

I know for a fact in a week I would no longer be a virgin because once I was eighteen it would be my gift to Quil. And his virginity a gift too me because he had told me he was waiting for me from the very first day. He knew someday I would be ready to share our first experience together. I knew there had been other girls before he met me that he had made out with but he had never had the desire to go all the way with them.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked me when we were alone outside on the porch.

"This is going to be a long week." I sighed.

He pulled me into another kiss and his warmth felt so good. The night had turned chilly and I knew I would never be cold in his embrace. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and off the step I was on. My feet dangled above the ground as he kissed me.

"Oh I have big plans for you Friday night after the party." He growled as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I can't wait." I said.

"I love you Claire-Bear." he said, making me smile at the use of the silly nickname he had stuck me with so many years ago.

"I love you too." I told him almost sadly. I always hated to see him go. Another of my dad's rules once I got older was Quil was never to spend the night. We had tried to get around it and have Quil sneak back in once my parents were in bed. But Quil snored so damn loud that my father caught him in my room in the middle of the night. He had thrown Quil out, which was not an easy feat and I was grounded for two weeks. Two weeks of pure hell away from Quil.

He gave me on last quick kiss before he disappeared into the woods. I stood there for a while watching the spot where he had disappeared. I couldn't wait until Friday. I was so anxious to know what Quil had planned. He had said there was so much more to the night than I could ever wish for, and that had my curiosity and my imagination running wild.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. I saw Quil to more times that week. Once for our weekly movie date in Port Angeles and the other for a weekly family dinner my mother always insisted we have.

On Friday after school I pulled into the garage Jake owned and saw Jake and Embry working on an old red truck. The thing looked so ancient I thought they would never get it fixed but they had done miracles with much less so I would underestimate them. I walked up to the truck and stood in between them not saying anything I pick up the wrench and tighten a few bolts.

"You know Claire normal girls hate to work on cars." Jake said with our looking up at me.

"Well when you grow up around a bunch of grease monkeys it's hard not to pick up a skill or two." I smiled at him and continued working.

"A skill or two," Embry laughed. "Claire you know your way around a car almost as well as Jacob does."

"Well I didn't want to brag. My mom always said a true lady never brags." I touched Embry's nose with my greasy hand.

"Next time I see a lady I'll remember that." Jacob laughed.

Embry and I joined in his laughter. He was right I was as tomboy as they came form the time I was about ten on. I would much rather be here with the guys than playing boring girl stuff.

We all turned when we heard Quil growl behind us, no doubt showing his disapproval at Jacob's lady comment.

"Come on Claire and wash your hands. Your mom will kill me if she knows I let you get grease all over your cheerleading uniform." Quil said pulling me away from Jacob and Embry.

Wow how many times had I heard that one? About a million and one now? Cheerleading was my only girly girl thing. It had all started when my parent encouraged me to join the team probably in hopes I would find a nice football player my own age and forget about Quil. Turned out I loved it and I was good at it, so I kept doing it just to annoy my parents.

"Happy birthday, Claire!" Jacob and Embry called in unison as I was lead away form the sink by Quil to the office.

Once we were inside the office Quil closed the door and pushed me up against it pinning me between him and the door. The heat form his body was so intense I didn't know if I could wait until tonight. I wanted him now and I told him so as he brought his lips slowly to mine. He put his hands on my bottom and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the desk and deposited me there never breaking contact with my lips. His hands were everywhere at once, on my breasts, running up my bare legs and he didn't stop there.

"So love happy birthday." He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Today I don't have to stop myself from this…" He trailed off as his hand went inside my shorts I wore under my skirt.

He rubbed his hand in between my folds as he had done that night at my house but the to my surprise he inserted his finger inside me. I almost jumped off the desk in shock at the sensation of his warm finger inside me. He watched me holding eye contact as his finger slid easily in and out of me. Soon he added another finger and I was bucking against them wildly. I felt the sensation rise in me that I had felt the other night. This time I didn't tense I simply locked eyes with Quil and rode it out. I felt my muscles clench around his fingers.

I was panting for air as he withdrew his fingers and smiled at me. "Wow." I said, making him chuckle.

"Your turn." I said after I had regained my composure.

We switched places so that he was leaning up against the desk and I got down on my knees in front of him. My hands were on his zipper when he spoke.

"Claire you don't have too." His breath catching his throat when I pulled his pants and boxer down in one swift yank.

"I want too." I told him.

I looked at what was before me and my eyes got wide for a second. I heard Quil chuckle at me as I drew in my breath. I don't know what I was expected but it was far bigger than I had imagined. This was the first time I had ever seen Quil with out his pants and I was in awe.

I had never done anything like this before so I decided just to wing it. I licked the tip and all the way done his length. I took him in my mouth and sucked lightly on just the tip. I proceed to more my mouth up and down his length wrapping my lips around him.

"Oh Cl…Cl…Claire," he stuttered.

"Wwwhere…did…you…learn…to…do…that?"

He laced his hands in my hair pushing me further down on him. I looked up at him as I pumped him in and out of my mouth. His eyes were closed and he was bitting his lip trying to keep quiet.

"Oh…Claire…yes," he called my name again.

I quickened my pace sliding my lips up and down him as fast as I could. He began to growl rather loudly and I was afraid he would draw Jacob and Embry's attention. I couldn't stop though not with the death grip he had on my hair. Now he was so deep in my throat as I moved up and down he was tickling my gap reflex and I suddenly started to panic.

Just as I started to panic though the door to the office burst on and Jacob and Embry came barging in ruining the moment and there I was on my knees in front of Quil. I blushed as I pulled away from him. I couldn't bring myself to turn and face Jacob and Embry. I was too embarrassed. I looked up at Quil and he was staring at them like he was about to murder them right then and there.

"Damn Quil how big is that thing?" Jacob asked as he and Embry laughed trying to hide their embarrassment too.

"Jealous?" Quil asked.

"Hardly," Jacob snorted as he and Embry turned to leave.

"good question." I said as I stood up.

"What?" Quil asked confused.

"Just how big is that thing. I'm actually a little scared for later." I said seriously.

"I don't know I've never measured it." he chuckled, pulling me into a hug.


End file.
